Sex Education
by adrienne denilmo
Summary: [Warning: not good at summaries, just read]Read the title… Sakura wants to learn… but who would teach her? [R&R ... first attempt]


Japanese Translations: 

Nani – what Kami-sama – god 

-kun – suffix used mostly for males as an endearment -chan – suffix used mostly for females as an endearment 

-san – suffix used to show respect Iie – no 

Demo – but Ohayo – good morning 

Minna-san – everybody Hai – yes

Sensei – teacher Anou – well / umm

Onengai - please Kawaii - cute 

Honto - really 

  


Disclaimer: So… I don't own Card Captor Sakura… Clamp does… and the exceptional craziness that comes in this story is a product of my own craziness… I don't make profit, I don't get paid, There's not money involved… but I do hope I get REVIEWS!!! 

**A One-shot Card Captor Sakura  
Fan Fiction Attempt by kY   
****Entitled:  
**

**– Sex Education – **

_[Warning: not good at summaries, just read]Read the title… Sakura wants to learn… but who would teach her? [R&R] _ early kaZ interruption: kaZ: you were influenced by Health ne? 

end of early kaZ interruption… 

Start of story: 

Naoko, Chiharu, Rika and Tomoyo were currently discussing how Yamazaki tried to do 'it' (as in the PG-18 thing that involves a girl and a boy in the act of reproducing or making a baby) with Chiharu on their date last night. They were giggling about it. Good thing, Yamazaki was still out of the classroom the way they are discussing it. 

"Really? Yamazaki-kun tried it?" Naoko was gaping at Chiharu who was blushing a little. 

"He tried it last night, he took me out to go to the theater, demo, and we ended up not paying any attention to the movie…" Chiharu giggled. 

"Kami-sama… I never knew Yamazaki-kun was like that…" Rika commented, "Do you guys always do that on movies?" 

"Only when we're in the dark…" Chiharu replied, "Besides, there's always other more convenient places to do it!" 

"So that's why Yamazaki's always at your house…" Naoko teased. Chiharu laughed with the others. She was blushing which only proves Naoko's observation. 

"Have you guys gone, like… all the way?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Iie…" Chiharu shook his head "Demo… soon…" Chiharu added with a naughty wink. 

"Ohayo minna-san! What are you talking about?" Sakura came in with a big smile on her face. 

"Yamazaki-kun tried to do 'it' with Chiharu-chan last night…" Rika reported with a smile. 

"It?" Sakura asked, looking at all of them blankly. 

"Hai!" Naoko, "They didn't go all the way, though…" 

"You sound disappointed Naoko-chan…" Chiharu laughed. 

"All the way?" Sakura repeated, confused. 

"By the way Chiharu-chan… how far, exactly did you go?" Rika teased with a sly smile on her face. 

"Well… He kissed me on… Do I really have to elaborate this?" Chiharu joked and everybody cracked up, except for Sakura who was just staring at them blankly. 

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo turned to her, "You don't understand what we're talking about here, do you?" 

"Anou…" Sakura's brows furrowed, "Iie…" 

"Sakura-chan's still innocent…" Rika commented, "I don't think we should discuss this in front of her…" 

"Nani? Discuss what?" Sakura turned to Rika. 

But Sakura-chan needs to know just in case Li-kun tries it on her! She has to know about 'it'!" Naoko objected. 

"Hoe?" 

"You have a point…" Rika replied. 

"I don't get the point…" Sakura pouted with a sweat-drop. 

"Demo… who will teach her?" Chiharu asked. 

Everybody fell silent as they looked at each other. 

"Can someone tell me what are talking about, exactly?" Sakura asked. 

"I have some magazines at home…maybe she can get something out of that?" Tomoyo offered. 

"Does it have pictures?" Naoko asked immediately. 

"Of course! What kind of magazine would it be if it has no pictures, you baka!" Chiharu scolded. "How come you never told us about this magazine, Tomoyo-chan?" 

"I told Rika-chan about it…" Tomoyo shrugged. Everybody turned to Rika. 

"Now, why would Rika-chan need that?" Naoko asked with an obviously fake sweet innocent expression. "I'm sure you can find a good SENSEI to teach you… someone we all know… someone-" 

"I just wanted to see it… is there anything wrong with that?" Rika intervened with a light blush, "I don't need a reason!" she added indignantly. 

"It's a porno magazine… of course, there's got to be a reason!" Chiharu insisted. 

"Curiosity!" Rika replied easily, "Besides, _I _didn't _buy _the magazine!" All eyes turned to Tomoyo who started to giggle her delicate high-pitched laugh… or simply: "Ohohohohoho…" 

Sakura's head was always directed on who was talking so she was turning back and forth and back and forth from one person to another. She had no idea what they were talking about. But it had something to do with Syaoran; she heard them mention his name. _Maybe it'll be good for my relationship with him… would Syaoran like me to know whatever this 'it' is? _Sakura pouted, deep in thought. She would do anything to 'enhance' her relationship with Syaoran. They were already going out for a month now and they were very happy. Sakura wanted it to stay that way. _Would this 'it' help? _

"I'll take the magazine" Sakura's voice rang out clearly, effectively stopping their chat. "Can you bring it tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Are you sure Sakura-chan?" Chiharu asked cautiously.

"Rika says it's pretty hot!" Naoko added, "I mean, boiling point kind of hot…"

"Can you handle that?" Rika asked.

"Anou… umm… if it's for Syaoran I'll handle it…" Sakura replied meekly.

Everybody looked at each other. They knew Syaoran wasn't exactly the horny type. He's a guy, true, but he would never try to do something he knew would be for the worse… especially if it involves Sakura. But then, this is the millennium! Everybody knows what 'it' is and everybody does it… at least, almost everybody.

"Okay… I'll bring the magazine tomorrow, if you like…" Tomoyo said.

"Great!!!" Sakura cheered up. Everybody looked at each other worried that they shouldn't have done this.

…-*=*=*-+-/~*~\-+-*=*=*-…

Tomorrow morning: 

"Here's the mag Sakura-chan… remember, don't show this to anyone… it's just for your eyes and I didn't give it to you!" Tomoyo handed Sakura a brown paper bag that's the size of a magazine. "Open it only when you're all alone, okay?" 

"Ho-hoee…" Sakura wondered what all the fuss was about but she got the bag and didn't open it until she was alone up in her room while Kero was at Tomoyo's eating all the pudding he wants. 

…-*=*=*-+-/~*~\-+-*=*=*-…

That night: 

"HOOEEE!!!" Sakura shrieked but quickly quieted herself when she saw the pictures. "Kami-sama…" she breathed closing the magazine with a snap, turning off the lights and buried herself under the blanket carrying a flashlight with her. "Umm… umm…" Sakura groaned biting her lip as she stared at the pictures. "So this is the 'it'…" Sakura frowned. "No wonder they were so discreet about it! This is very…" Sakura gulped when she saw a picture with a naked girl and naked boy in a very flexible position in the act of doing you know what. "Does Syaoran think about these stuffs?" she asked herself quietly as she flipped the pages. 

…-*=*=*-+-/~*~\-+-*=*=*-…

The next day: 

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! How did you find it?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura handed her back the magazine. 

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura gulped, "Will doing all… that… positions… and everything… take my relationship with Syaoran up another level?" 

"Oh it could! It would most definitely could!" Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. 

Sakura smiled back weakly, "Do boys really… daydream about all that stuff…" 

"All the time…" Chiharu suddenly appeared. 

"Demo… are all of that really true? I mean… some of the… uhh… poses were… kind of… umm…" Sakura struggled for the word. 

"Boys will make all of those possible Sakura-chan…" Chiharu smiled at her. 

Sakura sighed, "So… you mean… Syaoran would like it if… I do one of… those…" 

Chiharu and Tomoyo looked at each other, not knowing what to say. The bell rang and that signaled them to stop the conversation. 

…-*=*=*-+-/~*~\-+-*=*=*-… 

Sakura and Syaoran were hanging out in the school garden that afternoon. 

"Sakura-chan…" Syaoran asked brushing one strand of Sakura's hair that was out of place, "You've been pretty quiet, do you have a problem?" 

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran's worried eyes, "No problem!" she smiled at him in that cheerful way of hers. 

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked not believing her. 

"Uhm…" Sakura looked down, "Anou… are you… I mean, do you…" 

"Hmm…" Syaoran tilted his head staring at Sakura with a confused look on his face. "What is it Sakura-chan?" 

"I… the girls… they said… boys… umm… like… umm…" Sakura couldn't get the words out of her mouth. 

"Sakura-chan…" Syaoran kneeled in front of Sakura placing a finger on her chin making her look him in the eye. "You can tell me anything… everything… that is bothering you…" he said tenderly. 

"They said that… anou… you boys… like to… get… intimate…" Sakura said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

"Intimate?" Syaoran repeated taken a back, eh stood up slowly trying to digest her words, "What do you mean, exactly?" he asked his eyes squinting, trying to figure Sakura out. 

"Umm… you know… intimate… in… umm… private…secluded… places…" Sakura said brokenly, trying hard to elaborate without being to specific about it. 

"Ohhh…" Syaoran nodded a little, "You mean… umm… getting cozy on be-… umm… soft places?" Syaoran asked blushing a little. 

"Uhh… hai…" Sakura nodded, then she remembered the magazine Tomoyo lent her… not every picture there was on bed… some were in the bathroom, the sofa, even on the table and… anyway, with that thought Sakura blushed. "You can say that…" she added in a meek voice. 

"And…" Syaoran cleared his throat taking one step away form Sakura, "Who told you about this?" 

"Anou… a-anou… the girls…" she replied in a small voice. "They said that guys like… that stuff…" 

"Sakura-chan…" Syaoran sighed, "Have I ever forced you to do anything that you don't like?" 

Sakura was about to reply readily, when Syaoran interrupted, "Except for that one time that I forced you to give me the cards… which you didn't do… and I didn't know yet that you were appointed… and I haven't realized that I loved you more than anything or anyone or even everything in this world…" 

Sakura giggled at Syaoran's interruption. 

"Nani???" Syaoran asked. 

"Hoe?" Sakura smiled at Syaoran, "Iie… you haven't forced me… ever…" 

Syaoran looked at Sakura for a moment; taking in how cute she looked smiling up at him like that. 

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura peered up at him worriedly, "Is something bothering you? You seemed spaced out…" 

"I'm okay, Sakura-chan…" Syaoran quickly interrupted, "It's you who I should be worrying about…" 

"Hoe?" Sakura blushed 

"You really shouldn't worry about… that…" Syaoran explained, "Worrying doesn't suit you…" 

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura sighed. 

"I didn't give you any sign that I wanted 'that' did I? Because if I ever did… then I take it back… well, not exactly but let's just say that I'm postponing it…" Syaoran frowned, "Am I making sense?" he asked. 

"Hoee…" Sakura sweat dropped, "Not really but please continue because you're starting to make me feel better…" 

"Really?" Syaoran looked surprised, then realizing that he really should continue he got serious again. "Sakura-chan…" he sighed. 

"Gomen, Syaoran-kun… I shouldn't have thought you would force me… demo, I'd be… umm… okay… if you would… umm…" Sakura gulped. 

"Don't worry Sakura-chan…" Syaoran smiled at her, "I know we're still not ready for that… and don't worry about not knowing how to… umm… do that… because, well, if I wanted you to know all about it… I'd teach you myself…" Syaoran smiled at her, teasing a little. "I'm a good teacher!" 

"Hooeee…" Sakura pushed Syaoran gently making him laugh. "Let's not talk about this anymore… onengai…" 

"Okay then…" Syaoran nodded, "Let's talk about math…" 

"Oh please!!!" Sakura rolled her eyes. Syaoran laughed again and Sakura realized he was still teasing her. 

"I love you Sakura…" Syaoran said suddenly in that tender voice that he always reserved for these moments… 

"I love you too!" Sakura giggled and threw her arms around Syaoran, "Syaoran-kun…" she sighed snuggling even closer to him, feeling secure… she felt as if she had taken this relationship up another level… and she believed she did. 

kaZ: aw… HANYAN!!! Honto ni kawaii!!! Really CUTE and SCHWEET! 

Author's Note: If its bad please remember that this is just an ATTEMPT… my first CCS one-shot fic or story… but please be kind enough to review and leave a constructive criticism (Translation for some: flame)… anyways if you want me to make a sequel what exactly do you want to happen? Suggestions? (the_angela@charmed.ph) 


End file.
